


I Can Only Stare

by Databuffer



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rivalry With Homoerotic Subtext, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Databuffer/pseuds/Databuffer
Summary: The Marauder feels like he’s being toyed with - and he almost forgets he’s supposed to hate that feeling.
Relationships: Doom Slayer/The Marauder, Doomguy/The Marauder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	I Can Only Stare

There was an otherworldly thrum of arcane energy as the tip of the Marauder’s axe sunk into the plating of the Doom Slayer’s neck. Through the brace, through the padding, and all the way through the final layer of armor on his throat as if a hot knife through butter, and then… no further. 

Its bloodthirsty path was not stopped by any magical warding, or concealed protection, instead, by the wielder’s own hand. For reasons beyond his conscious understanding.

It had been easy to get close. Too easy. The Slayer was slow this time, too slow to retaliate, yet quick enough to keep away from his barrages of Hell energy in an infuriating way. However his stance was so open it couldn’t be anything other than blatant bait.   
The Marauder would have chalked the weakness up to exhaustion, the hordes of demons the Slayer had torn through to stand here. However any interfering thrall were dispatched with such speed and brutality… it was a game.

And the Marauder hated being a toy. 

Now, with the Slayer’s life in his claws, the Marauder was close enough to see through the glare in his visor. Those disgustingly blue eyes staring back at him. There was no fear in them - the Marauder expected none - but more baffling: there was no anger either. Just an unreadable look. 

What the hell was he doing… what the hell was his game?

Why did he feel like he was somehow playing right into the Slayer’s plan?

Under his mask, he opened his mouth to say something. Perhaps a question, perhaps a taunt, most likely both. Then he saw his own reflection on that glass. His glowing red eyes, wide in… wonder?

The Marauder snarled viciously. His forgone rage rushing back to his head all at once. The axeblade was brutally yanked from the carved open metal - not a drop of blood spilled. Next, a swiftly administered kick was sent to the Slayer’s chestplate, sending him skidding backwards, 

“Is that all?! Pathetic!”


End file.
